Official Freak
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Okay, so TNA just ended and Petey Williams got his head shaved. What does his boyfriend, Johnny Devine, have to say about that? Petey Williams x Johnny Devine cute slash.


TITLE: Official Freak

**TITLE: Official Freak**

**CHARACTERS: Petey Williams, Johnny Devine, Scott Steiner, Rhaka Khan**

**PAIRINGS: Petey Williams/Johnny Devine, mentions Scott Steiner/Rhaka Khan**

**NOTES: This takes place after the 4/10/08 edition of TNA iMPACT! when Scott Steiner shaved Petey William's head.**

**DISCLAIMER: Petey, Johnny, Scott, and Rhaka are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Petey Williams flexed his muscles, the cold steel chain mail on his head beginning to warm. Scott Steiner looked on approvingly at his apprentice with a nod. He smiled as the young man hopped off of the turnbuckle and started up the ramp. The muscular man wrapped his smaller tag team partner in a hug before they, along with Rhaka Khan, disappeared backstage.

Petey couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks, Scott! Thank you for everything!" He fingered the metal over his now shaved head. "I can't believe this!"

Scott smiled. "You deserve it, buddy. You're definitely a Freak now." He snaked an arm around Rhaka's waist. "Right, Babydoll?"

Rhaka nodded. "Yes, Petey. You are a Freak now." She managed a smile. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you both." Petey replied, twisting one end of the chain mail around his index finger. "This is so cool!" His face, along with his hand, fell after a moment.

Scott tilted his head, puzzled. "What's the problem, Petey? You're a Freak. You're Little Petey Pump. What's wrong?"

Petey sighed and drug the chain mail from his head. He scratched his almost hairless scalp. "What's Johnny going to think?"

Scott and Rhaka exchanged a glance. "Petey, we talked about shaving your head last week. You didn't tell him?"

Petey sighed again and ran a hand over his head. "I kinda…forgot…" He closed his eyes and fell into one of the chairs that lined the hallway. "I just didn't…I didn't think about it…" He groaned. "Oh, man, what if he hates me? What if-" He sucked in a breath. "What if he breaks up with me?"

Scott set a large hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Hey, hey. If he really loves you, he wouldn't do that over a stupid thing like hair."

Petey shrugged. "I guess. But he-he's just so used to playing with my hair and stuff all the time. I just…" He let out a frustrated breath. "I just wish we hadn't done this now."

Scott sighed. "Petey…"

Petey shook his head. "I shouldn't have let you shave my head, Scott. Johnny's going to be pissed." The young brunette stood, setting the chain mail back over his bald head. "I need to go talk to him. I'll see you two around." The Canadian trudged back to the X-Division locker room.

Inside, Johnny Devine was waiting. "Petey!" He threw both arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Oh, baby, how was your match? Did Scott hurt you?"

Petey wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist. "We won. And Scott gave me the head gear."

Johnny raised an eyebrow and fiddled with the metal. "That's nice. Your hair's in a ponytail, then?"

Petey sighed and took Johnny's hand, leading the older blond Canadian to a bench. "Sit with me, Angel."

Johnny, confused, took a seat next to his lover. "What's up?"

Petey took a deep breath and pulled the chain mail from his head.

Johnny gasped, running his hands over the short, brown stubble on the other man's head. "What happened?!"

Petey sighed. "I agreed to let Scott shave my head and make me look more like him. I'm an official Freak now."

Johnny looked sad for a moment. "No more playing with your hair, then." He let out a breath of his own and hugged his lover. "I can deal with that."

Petey, surprised, wrapped his arms around the blond man. "You-you can?"

Johnny nodded. "I'll miss your long hair, but I can deal with this." He gently rubbed the side of Petey's head. "You're still my Petey."

Petey sighed happily. "And you'll always be my Angel." He gently kissed his boyfriend.

Johnny kissed in return. "Besides, your hair will always grow back. You're still handsome. And sexy."

Petey smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll always love you, Petey."

"I'll always love you, too, Angel." Petey replied and nuzzled Johnny's shoulder.


End file.
